l'amour est une drogue
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me serais fait virer de l'appart à cause d'une connerie que j'ai pas faite et que je serais accro à une nouvelle drogue je n'aurais pas cru! O.S Matron (résumé merdique je l'admets -.-')


_Coucou tout le monde! Me voici pour un nouvel O.S Matron encore et toujours :3 un peu guimauve à la fin je l'admets ^^ La fin de Reculer pour mieux baiser arrive mardi ou mercredi et je compte faire un O.S sur l'ep 100 avec Maître Panda (oui cet épisode m'inspire énormément)! bonne lecture et désolée si il reste des fautes!_

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et si ça gène je supprime!**

* * *

 **P.O.V Patron**

-PATROOOOOOOON!

Allez c'est reparti pour un tour! Je m'essuyais tranquillement lapant les gouttes de sperme sur ma main après mon éjaculation. Je remis mon boxer et fermai la fermeture de mon pantalon d'un coup sec. Je me levais doucement pour me diriger vers le salon en me rappelant mes conneries. Pourquoi il va m'engueuler encore? C'est parce que j'ai donné du GHB au camé pour me le taper plus facilement?! Comment il aurait su, il y avait personne et il est tout le temps défoncé par sûr qu'il s'en souvienne... Ou sinon c'est quand j'ai piqué le kigurumi de la chinoise pour voir si il portait quelque chose en dessous. Quoique non il se tait sachant très bien que je peux aller buter tous ceux de son espèce. Ce n'est pas le gamin comme même?! J'y peux rien si sa peluche était en plein milieu du passage et que je l'ai déchiré par colère! Enfaite non lui il a tellement peur qui ne dit rien. À pars si il à découvert que je l'ai fait coucher avec l'autre brosse à chiotte quand ils étaient bourrés et que je l'ai filmé...Je m'allumais posément une cigarette expirant la fumée âcre la sortant dans mes poumons me détendant.

-J'en peux plus de toi!

Et ça recommence pour son speech interminable sur le savoir vivre en société ou je ne sais. Putain il me le sort à chaque fois! Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me déconnecte regardant ce qui se trouve autour. Le Hippie était posé sur un des fauteuils en pleine convulsion hurlant: " Tapis et poignée de porte.", totalement con... Le Panda avait son casque sur les oreilles faisant mine d'écouter de la musique pour ne rien perdre de notre conversation. Lui il est vraiment pas net je sens que je vais me le faire! Et le geek était parti se réfugier dans la cuisiner, son pedobear dans les bras le câlinant apeuré.

-Tu comprends ça?!

Je fis oui de la tête sachant pertinemment que si je parle ou lui réponds c'est pire. C'est limite un roi du silence et soleil avec lui. J'ouvre la bouche ou bouge et c'est fichu! Il repart pour un tour!

-N'empêche avoir détruit la tasse que ma mère m'avait offert pour mon bac tu fais chier! J'en ai plein le cul!

Ah oui j'ai oublié de préciser que je prends pour TOUT le monde. Quand ils font une connerie c'est moi qui subis. Car Monsieur Mathieu Sommet juge que ses personnalités sont parfaites, adorables, gentilles, attentionnées et tout ce qui va avec SAUF moi. Vous comprenez il m'a créé pour ne rien ressentir, avoir les pires vices, tuer, violer, torturer...être un démon et connard en gros! Et en ce moment c'est leur petit jeu, faire des bêtises pour que je me fasse remonter la chemise! Oui je n'ai pas de bretelle moi enfin si mais juste dans mes bordels SM. Enfin plutôt celui de l'autre enfoiré de chinoise! De toute façon Mathieu n'a jamais eu de considération pour moi, alors qu'avant oui. Faut surtout ne pas me prendre en pitié! Ça me fait juste chier qu'il ne sache rien de tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui.

-Casses toi! Et que je ne te revoie plus! On en a tous marre de voir ta gueule ici! Tu ne fais que des conneries, j'en peux plus!

Avec sa voix d'outre-tombe, froide et sans appel c'est qui me ferait presque frissonner le gamin. Je vis le panda retenir un sourire de satisfaction, pff lèche-couille. Le camé pige jamais rien, il se rendra compte de mon absence un jour. Le geek commençait à pleurer en se réfugiant dans mes bras en s'excusant. Et oui parce qu'en plus je dois jouer la nounou! C'est sûr que j'ai que ça à foutre de mes journées! Mais bon, entant que "premier" c'est mon rôle! C'est moi qui m'occupe du gosse quand il fait des cauchemars à 4 heures du mat en larme et tremblotant. C'est encore moi qui ramène le camé quand il est en plein bad trip. Et c'est toujours moi qui remonte le moral de l'autre japonaise quand il est triste. Ma main s'aventura dans sa touffe de cheveux en souriant. J'acquiesçai aux paroles de Mat' cachant ma peine dans un rictus malsain et mes yeux souffrant derrière mes lunettes. Oui ça me fait chier parce que, sans vouloir me venter, c'est grâce à moi que ce tas de merde s'appelle une famille! Je sortis le gamin de mes bras en lui faisant un sourire faussement rassurant. Je n'avais besoin de rien prendre j'irais à mon bordel à l'autre bout de la ville à pied pour m'y installer un peu en attendant d'avoir un plan. Je partirai sûrement dans un autre pays en quête de nouvelles pratiques exotiques. Mais pour le moment il me fallait de l'alcool, du sexe et des clopes et quelques cadavres aussi. Je fis quelques pas m'arrêtant devant la porte. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner pour lui dire ses quelques mots qui me compriment depuis tant d'années.

-Tu sais gamin si t'as jamais eu de problème avec les médecins à partir de maintenant c'est tout simplement parce que c'est moi qui m'en occupais. Pas dans le sens de les tuer ou autre non c'est moi qui y allais à ta place... À dieu Mat'.

Et je partis ne lui laissant le temps de rien dire. De toute façon il aurait répondu quoi?! Un hochement de tête, les yeux écarquillés comme un poisson rouge?! Je me dirigeais d'une allure lente vers mon bordel. Manquerais plus que la pluie pour que ce soit une de mes pires journées! Ah bah quand on demande on est servi! Après deux heures de marches j'y arrivais. C'était caché, à l'abri des regards dans une petite rue ténébreuse. À peine rentré des dizaines de filles me sautèrent dessus me proposant quelques amusements. Je refusais me déplaçant au bar pour me prendre quelques bouteilles avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Je me posais sur le grand lit en chêne importé du Japon, aux draps carmin ramenés du Sri Lanka. J'ouvris la bouteille pour boire un coup, laissant le liquide ambrée brûler doucement ma gorge. J'enlevai ma veste de smoking ainsi que mes chaussures m'enfonçant dans le matelas. Enfaite je ne suis pas d'humeur à baiser ou même tuer. Je veux juste picoler comme un alcoolique, me bourrer la gueule pour oublier et voir le sang tâcher ses draps. Oh putain je me mets à avoir des pensées dépressives maintenant?! Fait chier! Je me relevais doucement en entendant le bruit de pas venir vers ici. Je vis Tatiana entrer, toujours aussi peu vêtu, ne portant qu'un simple bikini noir avec des bas- résilles. Elle abordait toujours ce sourire ajoutant un côté angélique avec ses longs cheveux blonds lisse et ses yeux verts. Elle ferma la porte à clef en se déplaçant élégamment vers moi.

-Dès que j'ai su que tu avais repoussé ses filles j'ai arrêté et je suis venue. Que se passe-t-il?

Elle me demandait inquiète, les sourcils froncés. Je soupirais buvant une énième gorgée finissant la première bouteille. Elle me prit délicatement dans ses bras pour me coller contre ses seins. Je crois que c'est le truc le plus confortable que j'ai connu. Mes mains virent encercler sa fine taille en faisant de même pour mes jambes. Ses doigts caressaient tendrement et minutieusement mes cheveux les remettant doucement en place. Elle embrassa ma jugulaire y laissant une marque violacée. C'était la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance autre que ma "famille". Je lui expliquais calmement toute la situation enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou pour me calmer. Après des minutes ou peut-être même une heure j'eus fini. Elle n'avait cessé ses mots doux et caresses.

-Oui je comprends. Et tu comptes faire quoi?

-Partir, loin d'ici, de tout. Recommencer autre part...

-Restes au moins quelques jours, donne lui cette chance.

Je marmonnais faiblement. Voir si il veut vraiment de moi et attendre des explications, pourquoi pas. J'espère qu'il reviendra sur sa décision. J'ai beau dire des conneries ou autre mais vivre seul j'en ai horreur, je déteste ce sentiment de solitude qui te ronge de l'intérieur ne laissant que tes yeux pour pleurer.

-Tu restes?

-Le temps que tu voudras.

Elle s'assit sur le lit un peu mieux pour que je sois plus confortablement installé. On se mata un film tranquillement en buvant. Après des heures j'étais un peu éméché. Je me déshabillai pour me mettre dans le lit, sous les draps en soies.

-Tu veux que je dorme avec toi?

-Je veux juste que tu restes là.

Elle se mit à côté mettant ma tête sur ses cuisses. Elle continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme crevé par cette journée de merde.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux dans la même position. Tatiana ne dormait pas continuant de maltraiter mes cheveux en souriant tendrement. Elle m'embrassa sur le front comme une mère l'aurait fait à son enfant. Elle en était une, obligée de ce prostituée pour payer à bouffer pour ses gosses. Ouais les putes que j'ai ici ne sont pas des enfants de cœurs.

-Bien dormi?

-Ouais t'es confortable.

-Tu te sens mieux?

-Ouais j'ai envie de te baiser jusqu'à que t'en crèves!

Je pourléchais mes lèvres en sortant mes canines blanches. Toute ma journée se passa comme ça : Je picolais, baisais, droguais, et continuais avec toujours plus de personnes.

Il devait être 5h40 quand je jouis une dernière fois. Je pris mes fringues sortant de cette piaule réservée. J'allais dans ma chambre prenant une douche froide rinçant mon corps couvert de substances organiques. Je m'essuyais rapidement remettant mon boxer moulant noir. Je revins dans ma chambre me mettant sous les draps en soupirant d'aise. Je m'allumais une clope bien mérité avant de m'endormir crevé, bourré de tristesse et d'un surplus d'alcool. Les autres crétins me manquent surtout Mathieu... Putain depuis quand je suis sentimental moi?!

* * *

J'émergeais de mon lourd sommeil sans rêve en sentant de fins doigts caresser tendrement mes cheveux. Je me collais un peu plus contre le torse chaud de la personne à côté de moi en soupirant d'aise. Ce parfum me disait vaguement quelque chose, un mélange de café et d'eau de toilette pseudo-viril. Mes mains agrippèrent son torse en quête de plus de proximité. Je sentais son souffle régulier titiller mon oreille me provoquant quelques frissons. Je n'ouvris pas mes yeux au cas où, cachant le haut de ma tête.

-Bien dormi?

-Mal au crâne sinon ça va...

Je lui soufflais en soupirant d'une voix un plus rauque. Chacun de mes muscles se détendirent en sentant ses doigts passaient dans ma nuque, câlinant mes courts cheveux.

-Tatiana?

-Oui choupinou?

Les gestes s'arrêtèrent une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre plus frustré. Bizarre ça on dirait que la personne est jalouse.

-Je suis encore bourré ou c'est normal que ne t'as pas de seins?

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent en tremblotant. Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais ce n'est pas elle. En plus je n'ai même pas dormi avec elle!

-Donc vous aimez bien me prendre pour un con! Tatiana mes fringues, tout de suite! Et mes lunettes!

Je me relevais et elle me les donna. Je baissais la tête pour ouvrir mes yeux pour mettre convenablement celles-ci. Une fois mise je m'habillais posant une cigarette au coin de mes lèvres. Je le vis dans le lit ne cessant de me regarder, les joues rouges, les yeux perler par de légères larmes. Je fis un regard noir à ma pupute et un claquement agacé de langue sur mon palet.

-Casses toi avant que je te foute une balle entre les deux yeux connasse!

-Tu me remercieras plus tard...je tiens juste à te préciser qu'il est venu par lui-même.

Elle partit élégamment comme toujours un léger sourire sur son visage. Mon attention se tourna vers le gamin maltraitant les draps, anxieux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore? Je t'ai cassé quelque chose? Ou tu n'arrives pas à dormir parce que le gosse vient en pleurant? Sinon c'est le camé et ses convulsions? Ou peut-être la chinoise dépressive?

-Je m'excuse...je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout...

-C'est un peu tard pour ça gamin! Alors quoi tu t'es rendu compte qu'ils te menaient tous en bateau depuis le début?

-Oui enfin le panda... Je t'ai toujours accusé à la place des autres alors que je savais que c'était eux...

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi avant quand on était que tous les deux tu étais différent?! Tu t'en foutais du regard des autres, des conneries qu'on faisait parce que j'étais là! Alors Pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu as changé?! Tu t'es est devenu distant et froid?! Pourquoi putain?! Pourquoi?!Dis-moi !

Je savais que je m'emportais, que ma voix si sûr d'elle d'habitude tremblait comme mon corps. Il se leva précautionneusement pour se déplacer vers moi. Il me sourit en passant ses doigts sur mes joues pour les caresser. Je me laissais faire totalement impuissant, savourant le contact de sa main chaude contre ma peau glacée.

-J'avais peur...

-De quoi? Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Ma voix c'était radoucie étant un peu moins rauque que d'habitude. Je jetai ma cigarette consumée dans la pièce n'en ayant rien à foutre.

-Pas de toi mais de mes sentiments. Je voulais prendre le plus de distance, que tu me détestes, que tu ne saches rien.

Ses doigts descendirent à mon menton passant dans ma barbe mal rasé remontant à mes oreilles. Il m'enleva mes lunettes dans un soupir de frustration de ma part. Il dessina des cercles invisibles sur mes paupières préalablement fermées.

-Je t'aime comme un fou depuis quelques années maintenant. Je pensais que c'était fusionnel comme deux frères mais non c'est le vrai de vrai.

Les larmes sortirent toutes seules. J'étais étrangement soulagé de savoir ça et même agréablement surpris. Je n'ai pas de sentiments positifs mais je crois qu'à cet instant je suis heureux, heureux de l'apprendre. Il me prit dans ses bras sûrement inquiet de ma réaction. Instinctivement j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses mains virent me coller un peu plus contre lui, caressant timidement mon dos et mes cheveux. Les miennes se posèrent sur sa chute de rein à couper le souffle. J'abandonnais cette carapace que je m'étais faite pendant des années relâchant la pression accumulée.

-C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état?

-Ouais...c'est curieux hein?

Il me sortit pour me fixer, je sentais son regard tendre sur moi. Il ne me voulait aucun mal.

-Ouvres tes yeux.

Sa demande était faite dans un murmure, comme une complainte ou un secret inavoué. Je m'exécutais assez retissent. Ils étaient différent comparés aux autres. Les miens étaient gorgés de sang dû aux nombreuses injections qu'on m'avait faites dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques. Ma pupille dilatée avait pris une teinte grisée et mes iris étaient comparables à la couleur des océans. Il essuya mes joues humides en me souriant amoureusement, nullement choqué par eux.

-Ils sont magnifiques presque autant que toi.

Je n'ai pas l'air d'un con moi, à plonger mon regard dans le sein, caressant distraitement le bas de ses reins défiant son pantalon. Nos lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre ne demandant qu'à se rencontrer. Et nos souffles chauds légèrement irréguliers nous provoquant quelques frissons. Je vais sûrement faire une connerie et m'impliquer dans une relation ou je ne sais pas quoi mais merde ! Je happais ses lèvres sucrées et légèrement gercées. Ma langue vint les humidifier pour en demander l'accès. Mes mains remontèrent à ses cheveux, empoignant une touffe pour le serrer un peu plus. Il ouvrit sa bouche encore sonné alors qu'il vint s'accrocher à ma nuque comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Nos langues se rencontrèrent dans un baiser ardent. On se sépara après des secondes, des minutes je ne sus. Il me sourit, les joues teintées, la respiration saccadée.

-Tu veux bien rentrer à la maison? Vivre avec nous, avec moi?

-T'es mignon tout rouge comme ça Mat'!

-Hum ta gueule...alors c-c'est oui?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix de toute façon?

Il rit faiblement en mettant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Il nous berça doucement laissant quelques baisers papillons sur ma jugulaire. Il remplaça le précédent suçon de Tatiana par un nouveau, plus marqué légèrement bleuté.

-Promets-moi que la prochaine fois qu'on a des problèmes avec les psychologues tu me laisses faire et tu n'y vas pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal, surtout pas par ma faute.

-Si tu t'entends tu te foutrais des baffes. On dirait une réplique sortie d'un film d'amour à deux balles!

-Je t'emmerde j'essaye d'être un peu romantique et sérieux!

-T'es pas obligé de l'être avec moi.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte avec le temps!

On s'embrassa une deuxième fois plus bestialement en manque du contact de l'autre. Nos langues tentaient de prendre le dessus sur l'autre sans succès. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des baisers comme ça, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Mais avec lui c'est différent. J'ai envie de découvrir chaque partie de son corps, voir les petits détails que je n'avais jamais vu avant, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, le sentir lui. Ou encore explorer ses zones sensibles, me laisser enivrer par son parfum, noyer mon regard dans le sien. Et même le couvrir de baiser, de caresses et de suçons. Je répondis à sa question muette dans un murmure à son oreille d'une voix pleine d'envies:

"L'amour est une drogue Mat', enfin plutôt toi et je vais vite en devenir accro."

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plu! Désolée si la fin est guimauve c'est plus fort que moi ^^! N'hésitez pas à review ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir les avis des personnes qui lis, pour s'améliorer c'est parfait! Vous pouvez filmer leurs futurs débats en cadeau xD_

 _Bonne journée/soirée/matin/nuit/fin de vacanes/travail/ HALLOWEEN_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _agathou_


End file.
